


Wet, Warm

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [16]
Category: Lost
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: "Juliet finds her, wet, shaking, alone, in the middle of a clearing in the jungle."
Relationships: Juliet Burke/Claire Littleton
Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745002





	Wet, Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lighttomysoul@LJ for the prompt word "wet." Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own. [Archived May 2020.]

Juliet finds her, wet, shaking, alone, in the middle of a clearing in the jungle. She clamps onto Juliet's leg like a small child, and Juliet instinctively kneels down, gently removes her hand, and wraps her up in her arms.

"Been worried about you, sweetheart," she says, soothingly, but Claire just buries her face into Juliet's breasts--which are probably the first piece of warm flesh she's encountered in days. Juliet just strokes her hair and rocks her on the jungle floor.

After what could be a few minutes or a lifetime, Claire tenses, looks up, and says, hoarsely, "Aaron."

"Safe," Juliet murmurs, brushes the hair out of Claire's face, and holds her a little tighter when her head goes back down.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
